Les Ecorchés
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Greg et Molly - deux personnes que leur coeur a fait souffrir et qui ont désespérément besoin d'aller mieux. Même si ce n'est que pour une nuit.


**A/N : Un petit texte sur Greg et Molly car j'ai été consternée de voir qu'il n'y en a pas un seul sur eux en français sur ffnet et que asglafjad je crois que je tiens là mon OTP pour Sherlock (oui parce que le Johnlock c'est évident pour à peu près 98% du fandom donc bon ça va ^^)**

* * *

><p>C'est un peu idiot, la façon dont ils se retrouvent là. Sherlock a été odieux, une fois de plus. Denise l'a trompé, une fois de plus.<p>

C'est ce qu'ils sont. Depuis longtemps. Deux êtres écorchés par les sentiments, qui ne savent plus comment s'y prendre pour se laisser aller avec un autre sans souffrir. Deux personnes que leurs blessures ont rapprochées, petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, au détour d'une affaire, d'une soirée de Noël, ou d'un verre dans un pub.

Deux personnes qui sont devenues des amies un peu maladroitement, mais sans que cela ne paraisse jamais forcé ou malvenu. Greg ne sait plus vraiment quand Miss Hooper est devenue Molly, et quand Molly est devenue Molls, mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle, tout comme elle a pu compter pour lui après avoir appris que son petit-ami était en fait un psychopathe.

Alors quand il en a marre d'être le dindon de la farce, le mari qui ferme les yeux, qui prétend que tout va bien, qu'il atteint le seuil maximum de son respect pour Denise et qu'il se résout enfin à partir – pour de bon, en laissant son alliance sur la table de la cuisine, en ayant le terme « divorce » à l'esprit – et qu'il ne sait pas où aller, il appelle Molly, et son amie est de toute manière un peu trop seule, alors « oui Greg, bien sûr, tu peux venir, j'ai de la place sur mon sofa, je pense que Toby devrait pouvoir réussir à partager. »

Il se retrouve donc là, chez elle, pendant une semaine, puis deux, puis trois. Il cohabite avec elle, cette amie qu'il ne connait pas vraiment mais qui compte énormément, parce qu'elle est une de ceux qui savent ce qu'il ressent, et qu'à cette époque, c'est bien trop rare. Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup – au petit-déjeuner, au diner s'ils ont de la chance – parce qu'ils travaillent tous les deux beaucoup trop mais elle est là, le seul point fixe dans sa vie parce que même au travail les choses deviennent insupportables – Moriarty a été acquitté et cela le rend furieux.

Et puis un soir où il rentre un peu trop énervé, et que Molly rentre un peu trop fatiguée, elle sort une bouteille de Vodka qu'elle a achetée un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Greg sourit, faiblement, mais il sourit – il a certainement bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Alors l'alcool coule dans leurs verres et dans leurs gorges alors qu'ils parlent de tout et de rien, assis sur le canapé où Greg dort depuis déjà trois semaines. Ils parlent de leurs travails exténuants, de leurs irascibles collègues, de leurs vies un peu bancales tandis qu'ils boivent encore, un verre, deux verres, trois verres, quatre verres, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Molly finit assise sur les genoux de Greg et il n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

Il se demande ce qu'il se passerait, s'il le faisait. S'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de Molly Hooper. Serait-ce différent que lorsqu'il embrassait Denise ? Peut-être pas Molly, tout comme sa femme, est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais d'un autre côté, Molly n'est pas sa femme, et elle ne lui doit pas la fidélité, alors peu importe que son cœur appartienne à Sherlock. S'il l'embrasse et qu'elle ne répond pas, il pourra toujours prétendre que c'était l'alcool – parce qu'honnêtement, l'alcool aide un peu, mais Greg a envie d'embrasser Molly même quand il est sobre, ces jours-ci.

Alors il le fait. Il pose ses lèvres sur la bouche de Molly qui hoquète de surprise mais qui ne se recule pas. Elle finit même par poser son verre sur la table basse et Greg entend au bruit qu'il fait qu'elle ne l'a pas posé correctement et qu'il s'est surement renversé sur le tapis mais ce n'est pas grave parce que Molly a passé ses bras autour de son coup et qu'elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche, et qu'elle a le goût de la vodka, évidemment, mais aussi de cannelle et de vanille, de quelque chose de jeune et frais et sincère auquel Greg n'a pas goûté depuis trop longtemps alors il se perd dans les sensations, et bien vite, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait cherché à arrêter l'autre, il se perd en elle, ses petits seins bougeant au rythme de ses coups de rein et quand Greg atteint son point de plaisir, ses mains caressent sa poitrine et se bouche embrasse ses lèvres et il a la pensée embrumée que Sherlock est un idiot et qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec leurs tailles.

Ils s'endorment ainsi. Greg a à peine eu le temps de se retirer d'elle avant de tomber endormi – surement un effet de l'alcool, et du stress qu'il endure en ce moment – mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'endort sans poids sur les épaules.

Quand ils se réveillent, le lendemain matin, la tête un peu lourde, ils semblent surpris de se trouver là. Leurs yeux se cherchent quelques instants avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux d'un rire qui ne dure guère plus longtemps – ils ont encore très mal à la tête. Mais tout ira bien – rien n'est maladroit et Molly sourit quand elle murmure que c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle ait passée depuis bien longtemps. Alors Greg sourit à son tour, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il lui demande si elle veut déjeuner avec lui ce midi.

Le sourire de Molly semble se perdre un peu et il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas du, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, lui proposer de se retrouver pour le déjeuner, et que le faire maintenant, après une nuit pareille, crie « relation sérieuse », et vraiment, il sait très bien que le cœur de Molly appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Bon sang, même le sien appartient toujours à Denise, même s'il imagine que les tromperies d'une femme qu'il a épousée l'ont rendu plus désillusionné sur l'amour que les remarques d'un homme qui est de toute manière épouvantable avec tout le monde ont pu le faire pour Molly.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Greg allait se répandre en excuse, elle sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents, se penchent vers lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres gercées et lui répond que ça sera avec plaisir.

Greg sourit quand elle se lève pour prendre sa douche, et en regardant la courbe de ses reins nus alors qu'elle traverse la pièce, il se dit que même si la façon dont ils se sont retrouvés là est un peu bête, il n'en reste pas moins heureux.

La suite de leur histoire – s'il y a une suite un jour – sera surement un peu maladroite parce qu'ils restent deux écorchés, mais quoi qu'il arrive, Greg sait qu'il a une amie qui le comprend et pour qui il compte. Et c'est peut-être le plus important.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Merci d'avoir lu ! (et si vous lisez mes OS Ron/Hermione, non vous ne rêvez pas, cette dernière ligne est honteusement reprise de "Le plus important". Parce que je suis une auteuse fainéante \o/)**


End file.
